Another Way
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: The Cruciatus Curse is a torture curse as everyone knows... But what if there was another way that it could be used? Written for DADA assignment 3 on HSOW&W forum...


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for DADA Assignment 3 on HSOW&W forum! This is different once again, but I thought it would be a different way to do the task… This story will also have a prompt in it from the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

DADA: Assignment 3

 **Task:** Write about someone using the Crutiatus Curse and why he/she does it. Please try to also focus on their thoughts and emotions while casting the curse.

Extra Prompts:  
(setting): 1717  
(Genre): Tragedy

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It: Prompt: 447. (song title) Black Magic – Little Mix

 **Word Count: 950 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Ministry Finally Makes Three Curses "Unforgivable"**

 **July, 1717**

 _In an unsurprising move the Ministry of Magic has finally declared the use of the Killing Curse, Imperious Curse and Cruciatus Curse illegal. Anyone found using this curse will be sentenced to life in Azkaban…_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dorothy Black crumpled up the announcement, too furious to continue reading further. She always knew that the ministry was full of morons, but this surely is the lowest they have fallen.

Yes, she knew that the Cruciatus Curse was created by Dark Wizards who's only goal in life was to inflict as much pain as possible on people, but they completely ignored the good that people in her profession tried to tell them it could do.

She worked in the Wizarding Hospital. There were still too many illnesses that they couldn't help, they weren't advanced enough for that yet, but being paralyzed was something they could fix, admittedly they discovered this completely by accident, but success was success.

One day several years ago, one man, who had only ever been carried to them before because he had been unable to use or feel his legs after an accident crushed his lower spine, came to them and he was walking under his own power. That is when he told us of a remarkable story. A dark wizard cast the Cruciatus Curse at him and he had been unable to duck out of the way. When it finally stopped he realized he was able to feel his legs. It was difficult work learning to use them again, but worth every bit of the pain he endured he said.

After that they grudgingly used the curse on other paralyzed people who came in, with their express permission, they all felt that the chance of possibly getting some movement back was well worth the risk. The curse was used with different levels of success. Some were able to walk again, while the others at least regained feeling. Even the ones who did not regain the ability to walk felt that the return of feeling was well worth the pain.

She sighed as she got up to go to work. This was going to be a long day.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as she got to the hospital, she was pulled into a supply closet by her second in command. A year ago she became the head of the hospital and it was her proudest moment, though she knew her promotion was likely because she was the only one who could fake enough hatred to get the Cruciatus Curse to work as well as it could.

"We have a situation," Maryanne told me as soon as she shut the door. "A 6-year-old boy and his parents were in a bad accident. The parents are ok, but the boy's back was crushed. The parents are asking—"

"Where is he?" Dorothy asked before Maryanne could even finish the thought.

"Dorothy, you can't possibly now that—"

"I will not allow the Ministry destroy that little boy's life because they have their heads up their asses," she snarled. Dorothy calmed herself for a moment before she continued in a softer voice. "I always knew that when they proposed that law that one day I would need to go against it. I just didn't know it would be so soon. I have been training you since they put this plan in motion. You are ready to take over when I get arrested. Now, where is he?"

After receiving instructions to the room she went in and introduced herself to the parents and explained that she would do it. They were so relieved. She put up silencing charms around the room and walked slowly to the boys bed, swallowing hard.

She raised her wand. The most important thing was the hatred, she normally used the hatred she felt for her father as she watched him kill her mother, but this time she focused on her hatred of the Ministry who didn't care whose life they destroyed.

"Crucio," she spoke and watched in half satisfaction, half horror as the small boy thrashed on the bed. She was only thankful that the boy was still unconscious.

She ended the curse and told the parents that they could contact Maryanne if they needed anything and to contact her when their son woke up so she could check the feeling in his legs.

She then left the room and went outside where she promptly threw up in the dead rose bush she normally used for such occasions. She absolutely hated using that spell! She hated using black magic since she made it her life's work to heal people instead of hurt them.

The next thing that she knew something was hitting her in the back and her world went dark.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When Dorothy came to she was chained to a chair and she could see the members of the court staring at her. She could also see Maryanne out of the corner of her eye, looking miserable.

It felt like the farce of the trial was over before she could even blink. They didn't even ask her if she performed the spell or why. They just decided that she was guilty and would spend the rest of her life in Azkaban.

The next thing she felt was the extreme cold as she was escorted onto the boat that would bring her to the prison for the rest of her life.

That extreme cold was all that she felt for the rest of her miserable life as she heard her father kill her mother over and over and over again.

All she wanted to do with her life was help people.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles sadly* I hope that you all enjoyed this little oneshot... I hope that it was different... *grins* Thanks again to Erin for being my sounding board! I really don't know what I would do without her when it comes to story ideas... lol... Click the button and let me know what you thought!


End file.
